heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Countdown Vol 1 47
* * * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * * * :* :* :* Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * * * * * * * * * Items: * None Vehicles: * None | StoryTitle2 = History of the Multiverse (Part III of XII) | Synopsis2 = The Monitors continue their analysis of the history of the Multiverse, particularly as it relates to Earth-based matters. Having already reviewed information relating to the initial meeting between the heroes of Earth-One and Earth-Two, they study subsequent encounters, which took placed on nearly a yearly basis. During one of such encounters, the heroes of each Earth discovered a third reality colloquially known as Earth-Three. As opposed to Earths One and Two, Earth-Three was dominated by an evil version of the Justice League known as the Crime Syndicate. The JLA and JSA later joined forces to stop the Anti-Matter Man from merging Earth-One with Earth-Two. | Editor2_1 = Michael Siglain | Editor2_2 = Harvey Richards | Writer2_1 = Dan Jurgens | Penciler2_1 = Dan Jurgens | Inker2_1 = Norm Rapmund | Colourist2_1 = David Baron | Letterer2_1 = Travis Lanham | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* * :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :*Johnny Thunder (John L. Thunder) and the Thunderbolt :* :* :* :* :* Adversaries: * * :* :* :* :* Other Characters: * None Locations: * * * * * Items: * Vehicles: * None | Notes = * This issue shipped on June 6th, 2007. * The events from this issue coincide with events taking place in the Amazons Attack! limited series. * All material revealed in the "History of the Multiverse" is in-line with material published prior to the 1985-86 Crisis on Infinite Earths limited series, and is no longer considered part of canon continuity. In Post-Crisis continuity, the Justice League of America and the Justice Society of America both existed in the same reality. By way of retcon, the two teams did team-up with one another on an annual basis, but the details concerning each encounter is different from that of published accounts and is historically ambiguous. * "The History of the Multiverse" contains flashbacks of the first appearance of the Crime Syndicate from [[Justice League of America Vol 1 29|Justice League of America (Volume 1) #29]] and ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #30. One of the panels featured in this issue is a pastiche of the cover to Justice League of America #29. The story also contains a flashback of the JLA/JSA's encounter with the Anti-Matter Man from ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #46 and ''Justice League of America'' (Volume 1) #47. | Trivia = | Recommended = * 52 * Amazons Attack! * Countdown * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Flash: The Fastest Man Alive * Trials of Shazam * World War III | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Countdown * Countdown Crossovers * Final Crisis * Black Adam appearances list * Heat Wave appearances list * Holly Robinson appearances list * Jimmy Olsen appearances list * Mary Marvel appearances list * * Pied Piper appearances list * Trickster appearances list * Weather Wizard appearances list | Links = *[http://www.silverbulletcomics.com/news/story.php?a=5109 Silver Bullet Comics Countdown Counselling] }}